The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus, a background music providing method thereof, and a background music providing system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus which provides background music through an external apparatus, a background music providing method thereof, a background music providing system.
The background music is music that is inserted to emphasize an atmosphere of a work, such as movie, drama, etc., or to heighten the feeling of the audience, although not expressly presented in the work.
Recently, consumers of background music inserted to content such as a TV program, a movie, etc. has become active, such as retrieving background music of interest while viewing the content and even after viewing the content. Such phenomenon can be easily understood from the fact that an original soundtrack (OST) of a TV program or a movie takes a considerable share in various music charts.
Despite the increasing demand for soundtracks of a program or a movie, to re-listen to a soundtrack that is played during a program or a movie, it is somewhat cumbersome for the user to retrieve information on the music and download the music. In particular, to identify and retrieve information, such as a title of background music in content being viewed, is definitely not easy on the user side.
To overcome such problem, a service which automatically identifies background music included in video content has been introduced, but the corresponding service is to only identify background music being reproduced in real time. Also, the service can only ask the user whether the user wishes to listen to identified background music through an apparatus currently reproducing the content, which interrupts the user from viewing of the content.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.